


The Poetry Hour

by ECR9



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Beautiful poems, Death, Depression, Magical Realism, Mind Games, Other, Poams, Poetry, Realistic, Religion, Self Harm, life - Freeform, problems of today, society, struggles, suicide references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECR9/pseuds/ECR9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful short poems about life, death and everything in between. Helps describe unwritten feelings, and it's okay to not be okay.</p><p>All written by ECR</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poetry Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, everything's going to be fine.

**10.45pm**

 

Waiting 7 hours just for him to text you back.  
Glancing at the clock, saying your prayers that he will take a second look  
But you already know the answer no.  
You just have to say no because he ain't gonna matter to you when everything goes to hell.  
But you love him to much to let go  
Letting him ruin you  
And take your identity  
Change your views, so when he fell In love with your leaves and you got cold  
He left you lying there only God knows  
He's planted seeds in every corner of your mind  
So when left un watered  
They died  
And your soul died with it.

Drowning and screaming trying to catch your breath  
And pull life back into perspective.  
Cause when your drenched in a cold sweat and your darkest thoughts  
Whip at you and you cop one in the face,  
Déjà vu hits.  
Reality  
Time is just an illusion and 3.00am  
You can feel yourself breaking so you stop,  
Stop trying to be the person  
Who cant rise from behind  
Mother, father can't your hear me I'm dying inside.  
Eyes wetter then the next drought  
Breaking glass but all I'm breaking is me  
The thoughts that control me,  
Conspire against me.  
Clawing at every surface trying to get a grip  
But everything's just out of your grasp  
And as you sink and concave to the floor of your own mind  
You can't help the burning in your skin  
Engraving you with a label  
And it's eating your alive  
Trying to stop the roller coaster that is life  
But instead it stops you  
Open my eyes  
Hold my hand  
And through the sober eyes of society you'll see that we are no worse  
Then the place we call Hell.

~ E.C.R


End file.
